


Overdose

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chemical Love, F/M, Schizophrenia, Science, Science Bros, Tony X Reader, Tony is an awkward baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an overdose of Oxytocin, Tony thinks. That's what caused this. But, looking back, it might be an overdose of Dopamine.</p>
<p>He can't admit that it's because he's too chicken to confess that he has feelings for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

It's an overdose of Oxytocin, Tony thinks. That's what caused this. But, looking back, it might be an overdose of Dopamine.

He can't admit that it's because he's too chicken to confess that he has feelings for you.

"Tony, what did you do?!?" Bruce yelled, scrambling to help you out of the blanket you'd cocooned yourself in haunched low in a corner. "She's shaking hard, eyes unfocused-"

"I- uh, I gave her phenylethylamine, norepinephrine and dopamine." Tony fidgeted with his hands, reaching over to grab a couple of beakers of something blue. "Maybe some oxytocin and serotonin."

"You gave her chemical lo-" Bruce's eyes widened in realization. "Tony, you can't force her to love you." He frowned.

"She agreed! It was for science! And I got the doses perfect I don't-" Tony sifted a hand through his hair in confusion.

"Because her body is already producing those chemicals, Tony. You OVERDOSED her." Bruce rolled his eyes, injecting you with a mild tranquilizer.

"I don't get it." Tony stared at Bruce, dumbfounded when he deposited you into Tony's arms.

"She already loves you and you overdosed her... On love. Hilarious." Bruce said dryly.

You thrashed in Tony's arms, whimpering. "Tony" you murmured, begging for help.

"This isn't funny." Tony muttered, stalking off to set you don't on the cot they used when they fell asleep in the lab.

"You almost gave her Schizophrenia" Bruce said, pushing his glasses up. "But, it's the same as getting high. Almost. It wears off."

Tony nodded mutely, watching you struggle. "I should've just told her."

"You should have." Bruce patted him on the back.

"I should apologize."

"Yes." Bruce stared at him, pulling him back by the collar when he tried to run. "You should apologize and then tell her the truth."

Tony sighed. "Okay."

"You owe her," Bruce smirked. "You did overdose her on love."


End file.
